


Soft Boys

by Silveriss



Series: Sami & Loïs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Support, No Angst, No Drama, One-Shot, POV First Person, Short, Slash, Softness, Transgender, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriss/pseuds/Silveriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could only be softly with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this little thing. It's short. It's sweet. it's soft.  
> I hope you'll like it.

We're talking under the covers with a pocket lamp on, and your voice is soft. You are soft, too. You are soft and you're a boy, like me. We are soft boys whispering under the covers about stars and flowers, and when the sky is prettier, and the remnants of dreams we had sleeping in the course of the week.

Our eyes are soft as well, and they seem unable to cease contact. You finish telling me about your dream of aliens and umbrellas, and a silence as soft as your curly hair falls on top of us like a third blanket.

We lie here and look at each other peacefully, softly, in the comfortable glow of the pocket lamp.  
I take the time to float into your hazel brown eyes, sweet and soft like maple syrup, and they tell me a story. Not the story of your life, not even the story of you, but rather the story of us. How you and I made a we.

I remember the first time we met three years ago at our middle school's library, and I recommended you a book - _La Quête d'Ewilan_ , by Bottero - and you started reading it right away, and how every day after that we would meet at the library for you to tell me about all that had happened in the pages you'd read. I remember buying candies together and sharing them sitting in a tree, _our_ tree, at that park we still go to from time to time. I remember studying with you in your room and drawing and writing things on your hands and arms. I remember that time in the library when you told me about this webcomic you were reading, and how you were a boy and had always been one but hadn't realized it until not so long ago, and how shy you were all of a sudden. I hugged you and said I'd read that webcomic, and that you were still my best friend no matter what. I remember us buying each other flowers for our birthdays. I remember us making wishes at shooting stars and dandelions, together an unstoppable duo of dreamers. I remember when I held your hands as you came out to your parents. I remember when I started noticing how beautiful you are.

I remember the story of us by looking into your eyes, and I know you're reading it into mine. You smile and I tell you how beautiful your smile is, and you caress my cheek with your hand. I close the space between us and read our story on your lips, writes new words on them, softly, so softly, with my lips. We lie forehead to forehead, nose to nose, and you pronounce the words I wrote so softly:

"I'm in love with you."

I hold your hand and press my lips to its back softly - it could only be softly with you - and you chuckle with sweetness in your breath.

"I'm in love with you," I finally say, so softly I fear you haven't heard, like a caress, but soon your lips are hugging mine and we are kissing, softly, so softly, under the covers, in the warm glow of the pocket lamp, and the world is only softness.


End file.
